Connected
by FloroWho
Summary: Five years after the war ended Henry and Ricken get to have a reunion when their children announce they're in love and are getting married. One shot, unless you guys want me to write a full story later. Slight Henry x Ricken, thanks for reading!


It was just another day for Ricken, dealing with risen, hunger, and Henry! ... And Henry. They had shared a lot of times together. Most just a calming day together, interrupted by moments of complete and utter horror. And it was one of those days, "Oh hey! What's up tiny Tim?" Ricken sighed, it was a normality for Henry to call him some random new nick name everyday, "Nothing much..." Henry smiled wide, "Aw come on! You can tell me about anything. Anything." Henry said the last part in a very dark tone, "Nothing! Don't worry about it." Henry leaned in, "Worrying about Cherche?" Ricken's cheeks grew red, "Er, Maybe... A little... Shut up." Henry burst into a giant fit of laughter, "Oh man that's too good!" Ricken glared, "What is?!" Henry tried to calm the laughter, "You! Getting so worked up over a girl!" Ricken looked off into the distance, "You don't know what it's like... I really like her. And I finally got over Maribelle marrying Gaius." Henry's laughter immediately died out, "I... I do understand. I mean Robin took Olivia while I wasn't looking but he's my friend. And I'm really glad to see them so happy. It's almost as good as seeing blood! But not quite there." Ricken smiled, "Thanks Henry." Henry put on his famous smile, "No problem! And if she doesn't take you I will!" Henry said while jumping on Ricken, "Henry get off! Come on man I need to talk to Cherche!"

(Five years later...)

"Father I have decided to take a bride." Ricken smiled as a small tear streamed down his face, "Gerome!" Ricken ran up and hugged his son from the future. In reality it's a miracle he convinced him to keep in touch after the war ended, "Er, yes... You can stop hugging now." Ricken wiped the tears from his eyes, "I'm sorry but it's just so amazing! Oh I'm just so excited! You've grown into such a fine young man and-" Gerome started to compare his fathers reaction to his mothers.

(Flash back fifteen minutes ago...)

"Mother I've decided to take a bride." Cherche placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm proud of you son, you are grown man. And I expect only great things from you."

(End of flash back...)

"Oh I remember when you first came back from the future!" ... Well at least they don't believe in gender roles. Gerome decided to end his fathers babbling, "Father. Please, calm yourself. I've made plans for you and mother to have dinner with her and her parents." Ricken smiled wide, "Why of course son! I can't wait!"

(At the dinner...)

"So Gerome when is she and her parents getting here?" Gerome looked out the window, "I do believe that's them." Ricken tried to look out the window also but he was still shorter than both his son and wife, "Here you are." The waiter said leading them to the table, "Man I'm beat! But I still gotta keep up appearances for my little princess!" That voice sounded so familiar, "Daddy! Come sit down already!" When he could get a clear view of the guests he gasped, "HENRY?!" Standing before him was Cordelia, Severa, and of course Henry. Henry looked down just as surprised, "No way, Ricken?! how the hell are you?! Haven't seen you in years!" Ricken smiled feeling happy to see his old friend, but also a little terrified because his son is marrying Henry's daughter. THINK OF THE CHILDREN! Nah they're gorgeous, screwed up, but gorgeous. "Just fine! How about you?" Henry chuckled, "Aw you know same old, same old. Oh wait! Something happened the other day that reminded me of that one time I stuck a toad in your-" Cordelia laughed, "Not here a full minute and they're practically shouting their heads off." Cherche also let a giggle out, "Can you blame them? Their bromance has been suffering for years." Severa and Gerome simply sat there trying to piece together what's happening, "Wait. I know you both knew each other from the war, but I didn't know you two were so close." Ricken and Henry halted their trip down memory lane with eachother, to go down memory lane with everyone else. Even the waiter. "Oh yeah me and Ricky go way back! I mean not before the war but you get it." Ricken laughed, "Yeah we've been good friends ever since we met." Gerome cleared his throat, "So I suppose we have both of your blessings then?" Henry and Ricken looked at eachother and busted out laughing, "H-Hey what's so funny?!" Severa asked, "Haha, oh man! Haha, n-nothing. I mean, you're both adults." Henry nodded, "Of course! And I'll approve of anyone you choose, except that Inigo boy. He'll have to run for his life." Gerome tugged at his collar, "Well then let's order. And focus all our energy on the food. And absolutely nothing else." The rest of the night was filled with stories of the good old times.

(The day of the wedding...)

"Well how is the groom's old man doing?" Henry said leaning against the wall, "Oh you know, worrying my head off on how it'll go." Henry sat on the bench next to Ricken, "Aw I'm sure it'll go fine! Or end in a bloody mess! In reality I'm kinda ok with either!" Ricken was shocked by that response, "B-But it's your little girls wedding!" Henry laughed, "I know, just thought I'd lighten the mood with a joke! Did it work?" "..." "Getting a yes vibe." Ricken sighed, "I always forget how morbid you are." Henry chuckled, "Really?! Most people have tried for years to forget about me! But unfortunately I'm chronic! Lingering... Haunting even... Hahahahaha!" Ricken shuddered, "Y-Yeah well it's not like I've been trying to forget about you. It's just, after I got married and the war ended-" "It's like you started a whole new life?" Ricken nodded, "Yeah..." Henry smiled, "Aw don't worry about it! I mean hey we're family now! We're going to have the same grandchildren! How exciting, maybe I could introduce them to a little Henry brand magic." Ricken stood up fast, "Oh no you don't! You aren't going to traumatized my grandkids!" Henry broke out in the loudest laugh Ricken had ever heard from him, "Oh man! I've missed you red! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ricken soon joined him in the laughter, "Glad to have you back you nut job." Henry stood up and hugged Ricken, "Same to you runt!" Cherche and Cordelia came out to tell them that the ceremony will start now, "Well flyboy I do believe we have a wedding to attend to." Ricken glared at Henry, "Just because I use wind magic, doesn't mean I can fly!" Henry chuckled, "I don't know, have you tried using your hat as a hot air balloon?" Ricken gritted his teeth, "Why you little-" Henry pulled Ricken's hat down over his eyes, "What's the matter there pal?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Uh daddy... We uh need to head to the wedding. Daddy? Daddy! YOU ARE SO IMPOSSIBLE SOMETIMES!"

Authors note: Just felt like writing two of my favorite FE characters in a nice little head canon story. Oh also fun fact, I didn't do the support conversations between them until after I had Gerome get hitched with Severa. No one escapes the blood soaked hand of fate. No one... Well tell me if you liked it!


End file.
